Lion King: Early Reunion
by wolfartist117
Summary: Ever wanted to have Nala and Simba at their adolescent age when they reunited in the jungle? Well your search is now over : )
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer for WHOLE story (going to forget every chapter) - I own nothing of the Lion King, Lion King is owned by Disney.**

**We all know that in the first Lion King Simba and Nala found each other in the jungle when they were adults. Now what would happen if we changed that just ever so slightly? What if they had met when they were only adolescent? How would things have changed? This is my perspective on what would happen if that were to occur.**

XXX Location: the Jungle XXX

"Hey what's the matter Simba? You usually love these grubs" Timon said eating a beetle while Simba stared at the sunset sky.

Simba sighed depressed as his gaze fell towards the ground "Just not hungry I guess" he replied unsure.

Timon stopped eating as he looked at Pumba who looked at him, soon after they both looked at Simba "Something you want to talk about?" Pumba asked concerned about the sad lion.

"No" Simba replied as he got up, pain filling his heart "I'll talk to you later" Simba replied as he suddenly ran off into the jungle.

Running through the jungle, Simba's eyes began to form tears; it had been at least a couple years now ever since his dad had died.

Approaching a little cliff, Simba stopped running. Looking forwards he found an opening within the tress which showed the sun halfway past the horizon.

XXX Flashback XXX

"A kings time as ruler rises and falls like the sun, one day Simba the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new king" Mufasa explained to his son.

XXX Flashback Over XXX

Simba, now closing his eyes began to look at the ground "Father it's my fault the sun had set early for you, I should be dead not you" cried Simba as he blamed himself for his father's death.

Opening his eyes back up Simba curled himself into a ball "I miss you, I miss mom, I miss… Nala" saying his friends name Simba thought about how much pain he must have put his best friend in.

XXX Location: Pride Rock XXX

"Nala get up, Nala!" a lioness hushed urgently.

Nala slowly opened her eyes, in seeing her mother Nala quickly stood up "Mom? What's going on?" she asked seeing her mother with a concerned look on her face.

Another lioness entered the cave "Sarafina you must get your daughter out of Pride Rock, before it's too late!" the lioness urged.

Sarafina looked at the lioness "I know Sarabi, but she doesn't know yet".

Nala looked at her mother in confusion "Mom what's going on?!" Nala quietly questioned.

Sarabi stepped forwards to speak but was halted by Sarafina's paw "I'll tell her" insisted Sarafina.

With that Sarabi looked at her friend then to Nala "May the king's of the past watch over you" Sarabi prayed before stepping out of the sleeping cave.

Sarafina went over to Nala's brother Mheetu, a lion with a cream colored coat and white underbelly, she nudged his shoulder "Wake up Mheetu" said Sarafina motherly.

"Mom what is going on?!" Nala asked her mother now starting to worry, with Mheetu's eyes starting to open Sarafina looked at her daughter and sighed "It's Scar" she replied.

Nala stepped forwards as her tired brother began leaning on his mother's leg "What do you mean?" she asked still wanting answers.

Ever so gently Sarafina nudged her son in Nala's direction indicating him to go to her; he did as implied "Scar plans to make you his mate" Sarafina said regretfully.

Nala looked at her mother in shock before looking down at the ground in disgust thinking about being together with that tyrant of a king.

She shook her head "no he can't I, I refuse!" Nala responded without hesitation.

Nala closed her eyes, as she did she felt warm fur embrace her "And that is why I'm going to send you away, it's the only way to protect you" Sarafina explained as withdrew herself allowing Nala to regain herself.

Nala looked at Mheetu then back to her mother "But what about?"

"Only the great kings of the past know what Scar would have planned for Mheetu if you went missing" Sarafina said uneasily.

Nala's gaze fell towards the ground as she felt her brother start to snooze on her; she smiled a bit at the innocence of the little cub "Where do I go?" Nala asked as she looked up at her mother once more.

Sarafina walked to the entrance of the cave seeing the sun was starting to peek past the horizon "Just walk towards the sun Nala, and don't look behind" she answered.

Nala who now put Mheetu on her back carrying him walked up to her mother, as she did she saw her mother start to tear "Mom?" Nala questioned.

Sarafina turned to her daughter before nuzzling her in a loving embrace "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you Nala, please take care of Mheetu" asked Sarafina as she let go of her daughter.

Nala nodded at her mother "I will mom" she said as she began to walk away, not too far out of the cave Nala turned around "Don't worry mom I'm sure we will be able to come back someday" she stated as she continued to once again walk down Pride Rock.

As Nala stepped off of Pride Rock and into what grass was left of the Pride Lands she turn to look at her old home "If only Mufasa hadn't perished that day… if only Simba…" in saying the world Simba her heart broke, not wanting to finish the sentence Nala just continued to walk in the direction of the sun.

As she walked, Nala wondered what places awaited her as she and her brother who was now fast asleep on her back headed off into the unknown.

**Alright now I originally wanted this to be about 1500 words but sadly right as I began writing it I knew it wasn't going to be that, though my hope is that this story by its 5****th**** chapter can have at least 8000 words in it but in order to do that I do need ideas to help lengthen the story.**

**Shout out to ****Autobot00001 for helping me with the chapter and letting me borrow his character Mheetu**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. New home

**Alright guys back with another chapter! Sorry if this one ended up short.**

Nala felt herself starting to get tired, she had been walking for what had seemed like hours ever since she had left Pride Rock. Looking around the desert she was in, she again found no sign of life or water anywhere, she licked her chops which now started to feel somewhat dry.

Taking a quick glance at the sun Nala saw that it was now mid day, sighing she continued onward hoping that wherever she was going she would be there soon.

"Nala I'm thirsty" Mheetu complained as he rubbed his tired eyes.

Nala glanced at her brother who was still on her back "I know Mheetu, don't worry I'm sure we'll find a water source soon" Nala said caringly as she redirected her focus back on the open wasteland.

"You really think so?" Mheetu asked.

Nala smiled "If you look hard enough anything is possible" Nala reassured.

Mheetu buried his head once more into Nala's fur "Can't wait" Mheetu responded confident in his sister.

Even with giving hope to her younger brother Nala couldn't do the same for herself. She knew that unless they found a place soon then things may get worse in the long run.

Though it was only moments later that Nala felt herself begin to hope, far ahead she spotted many structures on the horizon /finally an end to this long travel/ Nala thought to herself hopeful that this was the place they were supposed to find.

As the two got closer the structures came into a better view, multiple lush green trees which led into a green jungle, Nala felt herself beginning to walk faster.

Finally reaching the trees Nala gazed at the random patches of grass which led to the large area of green grass, stepping on to it Nala felt relief, it had been hours since she stepped on soft grass.

Suddenly Nala stopped, she heard what sounded like a water fall, hearing that noise Nala ran as fast as she could only to stop short on the edge of a cliff. What she found made her heart leap with joy; it was a small waterfall which had water falling down into pond not even 10ft below her.

Nala began jumping down the rocks to the ground floor where the pond was / Prepare to have your thirst quenched Mheetu/ Nala thought as she stepped down onto the soft grass, only a couple of feet from the water.

Looking over her shoulder Nala nudged her brother "Mheetu wake up, you have to see this!" she told him anxiously.

Mheetu yawned; as he did he immediately stood up taking in his surroundings. Noticing the pond and the water fall Mheetu jumped down immediately running over to the water and lapped some up. After he was done drinking Mheetu jumped in the pond and started to swim, being as that was one of his favorite things to do back home.

As Mheetu swam, he began splashing around "Sis the water feels great, come on in!" Mheetu said excitedly as he went under only to come back up and shoot out water from his mouth.

Nala shook her head "Maybe another time Mheetu" Nala said declining.

In hearing that Mheetu started to pout before slowly going back under the water "Mheetu" Nala said.

Suddenly, Mheetu popped up out of the water and sprayed water over his sister's face "Got you Nala!" he laughed.

Nala who now had a wet face stood up "You wanted me to come in Mheetu well I'm coming in!" said Nala playfully as she ran into the water towards Mheetu.

Seeing Nala after him Mheetu started quickly swimming away, though because he was so small he could not out swim his older sister.

"Nala let go!" Mheetu complained as Nala started hugging him the water "But you're so cute!" Nala teased as he began squirming in her grasp.

After a moment more of seeing her brother squirm Nala decided to let go, now out of her grasp Mheetu looked back at his sister and smiled "Told you the water was great didn't I sis?" he boasted.

Nala just sighed "Yes you did" she admitted before turning around and heading out of the water.

Once back on land Nala turned back to Mheetu "Mheetu I'm going to go look for some food, I want you to stay here okay?" Nala told him.

Mheetu who was still swimming just looked at his sister before saluting her implying an "alright", then as if on cue Nala immediately went into the jungle to search for food.

XXX

"Hakuna Matataa" sang Simba, Pumba, and Timon as they were walking through the jungle; it was their third time singing it.

"You know that song get's better every time" Timon said as he walked army style, "oh Timon how about this? A wimoweh, a wimoweh" Pumba suggested.

Simba turned around facing the two "Pumba we just sang that" said a now chuckling Simba.

Pumba shrugged "I can't help if I like singing it and oooh" now distracted by a blue beetle Pumba followed it "Hey Pumba where are you? Oy" Timon sighed rubbing his hands against his eyes; Pumba was known to be easily distracted.

Now looking back up, he found Simba sitting near another rock looking out into the distance "Uh hey Simba you up for a swim with Pumba and I?" Timon asked trying to break what was to him an awkward silence.

Snapping out of a trance Simba faced Timon "Yeah I'm up for it, go get Pumba I'll meet you guys there" Simba said as he started going downhill from where he was.

"Teens will act like teens I suppose" Timon commented as he went in search for Pumba.

As Timon searched for Pumba, Simba continued downwards towards their usual swimming area, a small water fall which led down into a small pond. If you went far enough to the side you could be right at the edge of a cliff where the water fell but you would safe due to the rock that was there.

As Simba started to near the waterfall he heard someone yell "Help!" stopping dead in his tracks Simba looked around for the source of the cry "Help!"

Hearing the plea a second time Simba knew where it was coming from "The waterfall" Simba spoke worriedly as he began to sprint as fast as he could to the location.

Upon reaching his destination Simba looked around and found the source, a baby cub hanging on the cliff side for its life.

"Help me please!" the cub cried as his grip began to slip slowly.

Not wasting any time Simba jump from where he was and dove into the water, once under the water Simba swam to the cliff side where the cub was.

As soon as he reached the cliff the young cub lost his grip "AHHHH!" the cub screamed only to find his paw being held by Simba's paw.

Simba who had thrown himself over the edge to save the cub now found himself in his own little predicament. In his right paw he had the young cub's life, in his other, the one that was holding on to the cliff side held both their lives.

"Don't worry I got you" Simba reassured the young cub as he kept his gaze on the cliff.

As the two hung there, the young cub slowly climbed its way onto Simba's back, as he did Simba was able to reroute his other paw to the cliff side.

"Arrggghh!" Simba groaned as he began pulling himself upwards, normally doing something like this would have been simple for him but because he had a cub on his back he was now pulling more weight.

"Almost there!" Simba groaned once more as his head was now above his paws, next came the rest of his body as he climbed back over the cliff and into the water. Once in the water Simba headed towards the little shore and got out, he and the cub soaked from head to toe.

The now tired Simba sat panting as the cub climbed off of his back "Thanks for saving my life" said the cub as he began to lie down.

Simba turned to the cub smiling "Hey no problem, but what is a little guy like you doing here anyway?" Simba asked.

Now sitting up the little lion just looked to the water as if trying to find an answer "I don't really know, my sister brought me here and".

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!"

Simba immediately stood up "That sounded like Pumba!" Simba started to run but as soon as he did he stopped and faced the lion cub, he walked back over and got down on his stomach "Get on" Simba ordered.

The cub simply looked at Simba in confusion "Come on" Simba said. Not wanting to argue with the lion that just saved his life the cub did as was implied and got on Simba's back "Whatever happens don't let go unless I say so" Simba advised before starting to run once more.

**Alright well this chapter ended being longer than I originally thought, eh I won't question it. Going to be honest with you though this is the kind of story where I may need a co-writer for the first time to make this story the best it can possibly be. As for when the next update is you guys can check my profile, it's updated frequently.**

**PLEASE REVEW : )**


End file.
